Kagome's Little Secret
by Purgatory of Endless Twilight
Summary: Picture this... Kagome is actually a demon that is origionally from the feudal era, but had to flee bc of war in her fther's lands.. 18 yrs later Kagome is told f her heritage and who her father is... He's the ... oh i won't spoil it for ya... just read..
1. Secrets Revealed revised chapter 1

hi and welcome to my very first fanfic that i've written w/ the help of another author... yay bestangelbaby... n e ways we're collaborating in writting this fanfic.. so plz.. lots of reviews and no flames.. i am soo sorries that its been like forever and a day.. so plz let me know how u like this version of chap. 1 beta k?

Ja ne

Kaiina Alexandria Hiwatari

Kagome was walking about in Inuyasha's forest to get a breath of fresh air and to take a break from Inuyasha himself, when she realized that tomorrow is her 17th birthday. She grew quite excited at the thought for that meant that a closely kept family secret shall be revealed. Turning around, she quickly headed back to the village to let Inuyasha and the others know that she will be gone tomorrow. Hurrying back, she couldn't stop the thoughts of how she might look when the transformation was complete…

Meanwhile back in Kaede's hut, we find the rest of the gang up to their usual antics. "What is taking that bitch so damn long!?" growled Inuyasha halfway to himself. "She did say that she needed a little time to herself. Odds are she just might of gotten slightly lost, so just calm down Inuyasha." Miroku reminded him calmly. After that statement, he looked over to Sango and thought _Hmm, I wonder if Sango's butt is cold. Maybe I could warm her up a bit._ Eyeing Miroku warily, Sango called out "Hey hentai, don't ever try it!"

Eyes going wide in fake innocent look, Miroku replied, " Why Sango! I wouldn't even dare to." After that statement, Sango turned her head to say something to Kaede when Miroku saw his chance. He slowly reached over to grope Sango's ass. As Sango started getting angry with Miroku, he was happily drooling while continuing to rub and grope her butt. Seconds later, she exploded with a loud "HENTAI!" and smacked him so hard that it was heard for miles around.

After Miroku recovered his sitting position Sango sighed and asked, "Miroku, will you EVER learn?" "Apparently not." Grumped Inuyasha from his side of the hut. Shortly after, Kagome returned from about a 1 hour trek. Eyeing the vivid red hand mark on Miroku's face, Kagome huffed out, " SO Miroku is at IT again?" Nodding, Kaede walked to Kagome and answered, "Hai child, he will never learn. So…did you enjoy your walk in the forest?" During this Kagome finished catching her breath and replied with a happy, "Yea, I did."

Turning to Inuyasha she saw that he was glaring at her yet again. "Say, Inuyasha…" she started. "Yea Kagome?" he asked with his ears perking up. Taking a quick breath, she quickly blurted out, "Can I go home so I can spend my birthday at home?" Eyes glinting in anger, Inuyasha shouted "Now why in the SEVEN HELLS would I let you go home?" "PLEASE?" asked Kagome as she gave her best sad puppy dog eyes to Inuyasha.

Feeling his resolve melt under the gaze of puppy dog eyes, Inuyasha threw up his hands in defeat. "Oh alright!" _Never use the puppy dog eyes, that's MY gimmic!_ Smiling her bright happy smile, Kagome leaned in close and said, "Thank you Inu-chan." Before swooping in and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh and I heard that." Befuddled Inuyasha could only stammer, "I, um, uh? Your welcome." while lightly blushing with a shocked look on his face. _Um how did she hear that if I was speaking to myself inside of my head? _He wondered.

With a sly wink and nudge towards Sango, Miroku said to a still shocked Inuyasha, "Oooh Inu-chan huh? I can tell that she likes you there!" And while all the others started teasing Inuyasha, Shippo was sitting in the middle of it all watching everything that happened. After a moments thought he gave a big smile and asked everyone, "Does this mean that I'm gonna have a new dad and a new sister or brother?" In unison, everyone sweat-dropped and muttered, "We'll tell you when your older."

Soon after that, Kagome packed up all of her stuff and told everyone goodbye before heading off to Bone Eater's well and back home.

After her usual routine of climbing out of the well and cleaning herself off, she headed off towards her house almost shaking with excitement. Slamming the paper door open, Kagome called out, "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Popping her head out of the kitchen, Kagome's mom replied happily, "Welcome home dear. Are you ready for the big night?"

"Well du'h mom, I've been waiting all month for this!" exclaimed Kagome while almost bouncing on her heels. "Well good, because despite how long it has been, I can't hold this spell forever you know." Said her mother with a happy chuckle. The rest of the day was spent in moving the furniture to create a suitable place for the transformation to take place and creating a suitable feast for the occasion. Finally after many hours in the kitchen cooking and just getting ready, it was time. Dressed in a loose kimono in case her bodily shape changes, Kagome was finally ready.

"Alright, it seems that everything is ready for your transformation." said her mother after critically checking everything over one last time. "Ok then mom, let er rip!" cheerfully announced Kagome. As her mother finally released the spell that she has been holding in for the last 17 years, Kagome could feel some of the changes affect her. "It is done" stated Kagome's mother while huffing a little bit.

Quickly Kagome rushed to the nearest body length mirror to see how she now looks. Eagerly taking in her new appearance she noticed that her usually black hair has now turned to a lovely white-ish silver color with blue streaks running through it. As she stared at her hair, she saw that now her ears are pointed. After taking in some time to stare at her newfound ears and hair, she took a closer look at her face and noticed some markings.

Along her cheeks were two black streaks that ended in points, with the points aiming towards her mouth. Also that she had a crescent moon with a sword running through it that were both pitch black adorned on her forehead. She also noticed that her eyes instead of pitch black, are now a piercing electric blue. After a few minutes of stunned silence, she continued her examination of her new body.

With a bit of a shock she realized that she missed the long black glossy furred tail that was hanging off her shoulder, much in the fashion of Sesshomaru. As she reached up to stroke it, she found that now her hands are clawed. Noticing her mom behind, Kagome turned around happily and exclaimed, "Wow! Mom! I look like Sesshoumaru, only cuter!" Looking slightly puzzled, her mom asked her, "Kagome, who is this Sesshomaru person? Oh never mind. So you do like your new humanoid form, that is wonderful. I have some presents prepared for you."

Her mother went back into the living room to pick up one of 3 boxes and hands it to Kagome. She takes it from her mother and slowly unwraps it to find clothing. Pulling it out, Kagome found out that it's the exact style of clothing that Sesshomaru wears, only that it is pure black. Pulling more out of the box, she finds that even the same type of armor and shoes are present. Giving her mom a big hug, Kagome goes off to put it on.

After about 20 minutes and lots of struggling, Kagome finally got back with her new clothing and armor on and intact. Giving her mom another hug, Kagome said gratefully, "Thank you! This is the loveliest thing that I've ever seen." Giving her daughter a happy smile her mother told her, "I have 2 more presents for you." Almost like a blur, Kagome threw herself upon the remaining presents and a storm of ripped wrapping paper fills the air.

After the flurry ended, Kagome slowly stood up cradling her presents in awe and wonder. "Wow mom, they're great. It's like you went all the way to the Sengoku Jidia and asked Toutousai to make me 2 swords just like the Tetsusaiga and Tokugin!" "Well dear, I did. I asked Inuyasha to take me one day while you were staying at home cramming for your tests." Said her mother matter-of-factly. "Arigato okaa-san." Replied Kagome before giving her mother another hug.

"Hold on a bit Kagome. I need to tell you something."

"Ok mom what's up?"

"It's about these two swords, the one that looks like Inuyasha's is called the Tsugi Tsuki, or Next Moon. It has the same powers as the Tetsusaiga except that it can also transform into any other weapon of your choice. The other one that is on your hip is known as Jigoku Hi, or Hell Spirit. This one is made to protect you if your injured, close to dying, or fast asleep. So please take into careful consideration about these weapons and use them wisely."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome sheathed the Tsugi Tsuki just as Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. Looking shocked to see another demon within the house, he jumps back and gets into his battle crouch while growling out, "Who the hell are you?" Grinning happily that she was able to trick Inuyasha into thinking she was someone else, Kagome replied playfully, "Why Inu-chan! Don't you recognize me?"

Looking downright stunned Inuyasha could only stammer out Kagome's name in confusion. Standing in the middle of the two demons Kagome's mother went to explain the recent change in Kagome. "Hai Inuyasha, this is Kagome. Her father and I are both Inuyoukai, and I just released a spell that was hiding her true form." Too shocked with this new information, all Inuyasha could do was faint.

After a few minutes of trying to rouse him, he started to come around. Kagome waved her hand in front of his face and seeing that it had no effect, she proceeded to yell in his ear. "WAKE UP INU-BAKA!!" Jumping up and holding his ear in pain, Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell was that for?!" Chirping happily she replied with a grin, "Good, your still alive!"

Looking a little annoyed, Kagome's mom cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Ahem!" Seeing that she now has their attention she continued. "As I was saying, this is Kagome's true form and later tonight her father will arrive to train her in the ways of our family." "You mean…" a stunned Kagome could only trail off. "Yes dear, he didn't die. And now that I got a good look at you, it seems that the both of you look a lot alike."

End Chapter 1

So... Whatcha think.. read and review...


	2. AN

Sorries that its been soo long… but I've been lie uuber busy w/ school and all, so I'm going to tell u now… by the end of this week that I'll have at least 2 or more chapters for all of u ppl to read..

And btw… my new screen is

KaiinaAlexandriaHiwatari


End file.
